The Dark Princess
by CaptainFunnyBones
Summary: Hermione is feeling weak and wants to be strong for Harry on his quest to find the Horcruxes, Snape tricks her into becoming a Death Eater as part of Voldemolt's plan to destroy Harry. A HGSS story
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is a response to the Dark Princess (Hermione) challenge set by Mezimer. The challenge was:**

**Hermione must become dark, whether by force or by choice is up to you. (By choice makes a more interesting story :P)  
Pairing choices: Hermione/Lucius, Hermione/Voldemort, Hermione/Severus  
Length: Prefer novel-length, well developed, but authors choice.  
Requirements:  
Hermione must become dark. The extent to which she goes dark is your choice.  
Hermione must develop romatic feelings towards whomever without being coerced.  
Hermione must have a valid reason for going dark other than her relationship with whomever.  
The male character cannot have a complete personality change, a little is ok, but not to any large extent.**

**Here's the first chapter, it's written mostly in Hermione's or Snape's POV. Hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

I've been crying for hours. I can't believe he's gone. Dumbledore was such a big part of my life. He helped my parents cope with the fact that I'm a witch, he helped me when I wanted to do all those subjects, he encouraged me through all my hardships, I can't believe he's really gone. Ron did his best yesterday to try and comfort me during the funeral, all I could do was cry. I couldn't keep strong, I am a weak person.

Snape murdered him. I hate Snape. His very name makes me want to throw up. All he is and all he will ever be is a cold blooded murderer. I thought he was on the Order's side… I guess I was wrong.

I can't believe I have to go home today. I'm going home for 4 weeks; then I'm going to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding and then me, Ron and Harry are going to go look for the Horcruxes. I want find and destroy the darkness which destroyed Dumbledore and all the other people murder by the Death Eaters.

Its nearly 7am I can hear the other girls in my dorm getting up. I had better get dressed too and meet Ron and Harry for breakfast and then I'm going home.

* * *

"What do you think Potter is planning next master?" inquired a hooded figure.

"I am sure that Dumbledore has told him about the Horcruxes, I imagine he will soon go and hunt for them."

"What shall we do master? If Potter destroys the Horcruxes…"

"I have a plan; I believe Potter has two best friends, who will no doubt fellow him on his quest? We will turn one of them into a dark wizard, and then as Harry goes for the final Horcrux we will destroy him and his friends"

"You can't be serious!" shouts Draco Malfoy.

"Who dares? To defy me?" Voldemolt screams. He casts a spell from his ward pushing the figure backwards with great force.

"You, have caused me enough trouble, you weak boy! Why do you question my authority?"

"Why would you want Weasel? Or even worse a mudblood…" says Draco, weakly.

"A mudblood you say? She will do nicely. We will dispose of her afterwards… Severus?"

Snape steps forward "Yes Master"

"I want you to poison this mudblood's mind, make her see our way of thinking"

"Very well…"

* * *

"I'll write to you soon Harry and Ron." Hermione said as she waved goodbye to her friends. It was good to see my mum and dad again. I always find it really strange going back to the "muggle world". Even though I feel almost safer back home there's no excitement, no mystery and there is never anything to do. I love spending time with my parents and family and I think that's the only reason I come back at all.

All my parents would do whilst we drove home was talk about the weather and what colour do I think the dentist practice should be painted? They didn't even seem to notice the sadness in my eyes, but I don't mind because it just means I won't have to explain to them what happened at school. I really hope they don't ask me about next year at school because I don't want to have to lie to them too much about what I am really doing next year.

I can't wait to for Bill's and Fleur's wedding. I wonder if wizard's weddings are different to muggle weddings. I wonder what I will wear or even what Ron and Harry wear (I hope Ron isn't wearing the same dress robes he wore for the Yule Ball). I can tell that it is going to be an interesting summer.

* * *

I can't believe I have to deal with Granger. She has caused me enough hassle at school and now I have to face her again. She is such a know it all, I can't stand people like her who think they know it all and think they are better than everyone else, even though she just a filthy mudblood. She does not know who her superiors are!

It will be worth it though. It will be good to see Potter and Weasley betrayed by their best friend and then the Dark Wizards will destroy them all.

I'm standing outside her house. It isn't a particularly impressive house, just a typical muggle house. I have work hard for Voldemort, I guess it's because I'm only a half-blood. I can't believe apart of me is muggle. It makes me wrenched to think that. My father a muggle and my mother stupid enough to fall in love with one!

I will show all mudbloods and all muggles how evil the Death Eaters can be! I'm going to destroy her. Make her feel she can trust me and then kill her. I will control her mind, make her want me, it will be amazing. I apparate into her bedroom. She isn't asleep, she can't sleep but she can't see me I'm invisible. She's crying. Perfect, that means her mind is already weak, it will be easy to take control of. I use my power of Legilimency to talk to her.

"_Why can't I stop crying? I need to be strong but I am weak…"_

"_You keep asking yourself that… Why am I weak? Why can't I be strong? It is because you cannot reach your true potential"_

"_Who saying that? That isn't me…"_

"_It is ok you can trust me. I can make you strong"_

"_How?"_

"_Whenever you feel weak, I'll be there."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am a friend. That is all you need to know."_

"_I suppose I should be able to trust the voicing in my head, How will you make me strong?"_

"_It does not happen overnight my dear. You must be trust me with your heart, soul, body and mind. At this moment you cannot."_

"_OK"_

"_Now go to sleep."_

She obeyed me. I can't believe I can control her so easily, it just proves that mudbloods are weak. I am going to enjoy this I can tell...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I've decided to not write in POV because it was doing my head in LOL! Sorry if it confuses people. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter! 

Hermione turned to see her parents waving goodbye. _I can't believe four weeks have passed so quickly s_he thought. She turned round to see Ron standing at the end of the driveway with Mrs Weasley. They greeted each other; Hermione looked up at Ron _He looks so happy, why can't I be happy? I haven't felt happy in weeks…_

Ron helped Hermione carry her suitcase, he blushed when Hermione said he didn't have to help her but he said I wanted to help her.

Severus looked at the pair in disgust. _Typical teenagers. Can't tell the other how they feel. _Severus was annoyed that he had to keep coming back to Hermione's house, talking to her with his powers. Whenever he came he made sure he was invisible, he didn't want Hermione to know that it was him talking to her as he knew that she would immediately reject him. He was slowly weakening her mind, making her fall into depression, making her need him to give her the strength to carry on. She told him all her worries, dreams, hopes and even about her social life. How she really liked this guy at school. He knew Hermione was suspicious of the voice in her head but he knew she was slowly trusting it more and more.

He watched Hermione say goodbye to her parents, _she'll never know that this will probably be the last time she ever sees her parents. _

Ron, Hermione and Mrs Weasley apparated to the Burrow after Hermione said goodbye to her parents. After a few moments Severus followed, he found himself in front of the Burrow _this might be even worse than the Muggle's house…_ he thought to himself.

He spotted Hermione heading into the house. Severus followed her. She spent the evening with the Weasley family, which worried Severus slightly. He didn't want her to get out of the depression or state of mind he was putting her in just because of some interfering family. He saw her go upstairs to bed.

"_**Good evening Hermione."**_

"_Hey"_

"_**You seem happier."**_

"_I guess I am happier... I always feel better when I'm with my friends."_

"_**I hope that doesn't mean you don't need me anymore."**_

"_No, I want to keep talking to you"_

This pleased Severus, she trusted him, he knew it wouldn't be long now before he could completely takeover her mind.

"_**Is Ron that boy you keep talking about?"**_

"_Yeah, I've had a crush on him for quite some time."_

"_**Do you think he likes you…?"**_

"_I don't know what do you think?"_

"_**I don't think so; to be honest I think he only sees you as a friend or even worse a bookworm"**_

"_No…"_

"_**He probably only puts up with you because of Harry"**_

"_No it can't be"_

"_**Hermione I can read his mind"**_

"_YOU'RE WRONG!"_

He was telling the truth, he had read Ron's mind but he did have feelings for Hermione, but those feelings were dangerous to the Dark Lord's plan, he had to have Hermione under the spell. Hermione didn't say anything else so he left her alone.

* * *

Ginny was zipping up Hermione's dress. Hermione's mind was elsewhere; m_aybe the voice is right, maybe Ron really doesn't like me in that way, maybe I've read the signs wrong. _

"Hermione are you ok? "asked Ginny

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine…"

"You've been somewhere else lately."

"Hermione blushed "Sorry I guess I've got a lot on my mind"

"Its ok I guess everyone does. I keep worrying that everyday might be our last, or that I can never tell Harry how I truly feel about him."

"Well lets go and enjoy the wedding, you're brother seems very happy with himself."

"Yeah well, maybe the party will be fun…"

* * *

Severus apparated during the wedding party. He saw Hermione sitting down with Ron. They were talking and seemed to be having a good time. Ron stood up and asked Hermione to dance. Severus watched the pair.

_I wonder what being in love is like; I don't think I've ever fallen in love or had a crush on someone. Why am I thinking this way? I need to focus on the mission. _

He watched the couples dance. Severus felt a slight pang of loneliness, but he rejected this feeling, he has always and always will be alone. He continued to watch Hermione; he couldn't help but think how beautiful and happy she looked, which made him only feel even worse.

_I hate weddings. There so happy and uplifting. Its funny to think that all these people are going to die or become servants to the Death Eaters._ He thought

He saw Hermione head outside. He followed her. She was feeling weak he could tell. She started to cry.

"_**Why are you crying Hermione?"**_

"_I can't help but think that this may be the last time we are all together. The last time we can all be happy. Sometimes I want to get away from it all…"_

This made Severus very happy. But his happiness ended when he saw Weasley come from the door.

"Hey Hermione… are you ok?"

Hermione only cried more, she didn't want him to see her like this.

"Hermione…" he put his arms around her.

Severus froze. _No don't break the spell on her. _What happened next, surprised Severus and Ron. Hermione pushed Ron away from her.

"I don't need you feeling sorry for me Ron…"

"What's wrong Hermione? You've been acting so strangely lately…"

"You're so full of yourself. Nothing's wrong. This is who I am!" Ron stared at her for a moment and then left her.

Hermione stopped crying. She felt numb. She wanted to get away from all this. She didn't want to see Ron or Harry. She just wanted to take her rage out on something.

"_**Hermione?"**_

"_I know this sounds crazy voice. But I want you to take me away from here. I don't belong here anymore. I don't feel I belong anywhere anymore! I just don't want to see any of them anymore."_

"_**If that is what you want Hermione…"**_

"_Trust me. I don't need any of them!"_

Hermione gasped. She suddenly felt cold, sick and dizzy. Her vision started to blur.

"What's… happening to me…" she said weakly before passing out

TBC!


End file.
